


Rockabye.

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Sweet Pea finds himself in a peculiar situation,he makes a quick decision that'll change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Holding a tiny bundle in his arms, he didn’t know what to do. He never held a baby before and he was afraid he’d drop it. But leaving it there wasn't an option.

So here he was at home in his trailer; a nervous expression on his face, tiny bundle in his arms, close to his chest as he waited for back up. This was a big deal and he still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing at this point. It had been a full day since Sweet Pea had taken the little bundle. 

“I got your text man, wha-” Fangs eyes widened as he saw Sweet pea holding the tiny little bundle.

"What the hell is that?”Fangs asked after a moment.

“A baby..”Sweet Pea said as he glanced toward the innocent face.

“I know that, I mean, Where the hell did you get it?” Fangs asked as he stepped closer to get a better look at the small baby.

"'member those people i went to collect from?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I showed up at the last place and i knocked.. "he started."But nobody answered- so I went inside and  I walked into the living room..."

"And?" Fangs asked.

"She was gone man, she was dead, like two days maybe three days gone at most.." 

Fangs grimaced as Sweet Pea explained what happened,he shook his head slowly. Sweet Pea shifted the bundle in his arms carefully.

"I was about to leave when i heard this little whimper.." Sweet Pea said as he glanced from Fangs to the baby in his own arms. "I walked into the bedroom and he was just in the crib. He looked hungry and he smelled bad- i assumed he needed a change and I was right. But i couldn't just leave him there Fangs.." 

Fangs nodded slowly as he watched Sweet Pea, he looked down at the baby in thought as Pea continued talking.

"I couldn't let that shit be on my conscience man. I looked around found the baby stuff, I changed the kid, dressed him-found some milk in the fridge and i figured that'd work." he shrugged. "Then i saw a bag with baby stuff in it, I filled it with as much clothes and shit as i could before taking the kid and coming home. Fogarty, i dunno how to baby... I.. didn't know who else to call.. You had babies in your life, so i thought you could help." he explained.

"I can try, Lemme see him."

Fangs reached out to take the baby but Sweet Pea moved back a little, he knew he could trust fangs and yet he was still reluctant to let anyone take the baby. 

"Relax, papa bear, I'm not takin' him away. I just need to check him over."

Sweet Pea bit his lower lip before slowly handing the baby boy over to him, Fangs carefully took him. By far Fangs was more comfortable holding a baby then Sweet Pea was- he had more experience doing so as well. 

"What have you been calling him?" Fangs asked.

Sweet Pea stared blankly at his best friend for a moment.

"I haven't.." he mumbled.

"So you've just called him 'It'?" he asked sounding amused.

Sweet Pea furrowed his brow in thought before putting a finger up.

"Hold on.." he said as he turned toward the bag full of baby stuff, he sifted through it for a couple minutes before finding nothing that'd give him the name. 

"Okay uhm.."Pea snapped his fingers in thought before blurting out the first name that came to mind.

"Bentley." he said.

Fangs glanced toward Sweet pea before looking back at the baby in thought, he pursed his lips. 

"Yeah, okay, Bentley." he mused.

Sweet Pea shrugged and turned to look at Fangs with Bentley,he watched as Fangs carefully checked Bentley over for any serious damage- not caused by Pea but from before. He then carefully zipped the onesie backup and swaddled him again.

"Pea, he seems fine. There's no bruising, cuts or burns or anything. He might be a little underweight, but that's an easy fix. So long as he eats,that is." Fangs explained. "But, uh, ya' gotta get him baby food. Not milk like we drink, actual baby food." Fogarty said. 

"Where do I get that?" Sweet Pea asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"The grocery store,Sweet Pea. You can get diapers and other baby stuff, he might need."Fangs explained.

Sweet Pea nodded slowly as Fangs spoke- glancing down in thought. Logically he knew he shouldn't keep this kid. He knew that an anonymous tip about the woman's dead body went in to the cops. Not before he had managed to take what he thought was important baby stuff. If they found out about a baby, the baby would probably be pushed into the foster system and Pea hated that idea.. 

"I'll tell ya what Sweet Pea, i'll watch Bentley here while you make a milk run." Fangs said as he held the baby.

"Yeah, yeah okay.." Sweet Pea said as grabbed the keys to his truck. 

Fangs held Bentley easily in one arm while he grabbed a pen and paper to jot down some things Pea would need. Sweet Pea eyed him for a moment. 

"Can you be careful?"Sweet Pea said.

"I am being careful, stop being paranoid." Fangs said as he arched a brow- glancing toward Bentley. 

"Here." Fangs held the paper up for Pea to grab.

Sweet Pea grabbed the paper and nodded. 

"Okay i'll be back, stay here please and don't drop him.." 

Fangs chuckled.

"Relax Pea, it ain't my first time at the Rodeo." He teased.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes before heading out to the store.


	2. No One's  Gonna Hurt You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding wasn't intentional but it had happened,one look at that tiny little face and Sweet Pea melted like butter.

Fangs was a huge help in Sweet Pea adjusting to parenting, he taught Sweet Pea a couple of things and helped him make a list of things he'd often need. Without Fangs, Sweet Pea would be lost beyond belief. Pea's place was fairly small so he did what he had to do-no crib in there but, there was small bassinet that worked well enough. Sweet Pea started texting people back, once he felt like he had this parenting thing in a way he could handle it. Letting people other than Fangs, know that he was in fact alive and all was fine. He didn't go into detail about anything nor did he mention the baby. However at some point or another he was going to have to tell them.

Sweet Pea was discovering the trials and tribulations of parenthood: those late nights and early mornings with a fussy little baby. The routine of feeding, changing and feeding again, only to change 'em again. The burping and all those things. Pea wasn't ready to be a parent,not by a long shot. But when it came down to him caring for Bentley or some stranger? He'd push himself to parent.  Sweet Pea felt responsible for this tiny, innocent life. Sweet Pea wasn't about to let Bentley down-not like his mother had and not like his own parents had let him down. 

Sweet Pea was gently rocking Bentley, patting his back trying to get him to burp after a bottle. Finally he got a little burp-a smile on Pea's face as he carefully wiped Bentley's face. Trying to get this little guy to sleep was difficult. A bottle and some rocking may have calmed him down, but it wasn't quite enough. Sweet Pea hummed a little as he glanced down at that innocent little face. A song popped into his head and he wondered if maybe some singing could help put the little guy to sleep. Despite not being the best singer,he thought it'd be fine since Bentley couldn't really judge him at this point. Biting his lip in thought as he moved the blanket a little bit, he sat down still gently rocking the baby in his arms. 

"Okay, you seem to like it enough when i just talk to you, so i'm thinkin' maybe you'll like some music. I'm warnin' ya' right now kiddo, i've got shitty vocals.. but ' he shrugged a little. " 'm thinkin' ya probably don't care so.." he trailed off in thought. Sure the song that had popped into his head happened to be a modern one, but it made him think of a baby when he heard it. It was probably just the title or maybe some of the lyrics too. Either way it was stuck in his head now and he figured he'd give it a go.

"So here goes nothin' don't judge me, i'm doin' this for you."He said softly as he looked down at that little face. 

These big brown eyes stared up Pea as if studying his features, as if committing them to memory as ' _that's my dad_ ' Sweet Pea was the closest damn thing this kid had to a _father_ \- to any type of _family member_. So it wasn't that far off. 

Sweet Pea's version was slow and much like an actual lullaby,acapella, but he figured Bentley wouldn't mind that- he probably didn't even know what music was right now.

 _"She works at nights by the water_  
_She's gone astray so far away_  
_From her father's daughter_  
_She just wants a life for her baby_  
_All on her own, no one will come_  
_She's got to save him"_

Sweet Pea carefully rearranged himself and Bentley on the queen-sized bed he had-part of the reason there wasn't much space in his trailer. Pea's back toward the door as he stretched his legs out on the bed, he made a smaller comfy spot to settle Bentley down between his legs. Bentley was swaddled up, curious, sleepy brown eyes looking up at Sweet Pea. Pacifier securely in his tiny mouth as he seemed to listen to Sweet Pea singing. The sight melted Pea's heart.

 _"She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love._  
_I'm gonna give you all of my love._  
_Nobody matters like you."_

Sweet Pea gently poked Bentley's cute little nose as he continued.

 _"She tells him, "Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life."_  
_"You're gonna grow and have a good life._  
_I'm gonna do what I've got to do."_

Bentley continued to look up at Sweet Pea as he sang, he wiggled a little in the swaddle. Sweet pea cracked a little smile before resting his much larger hands on either side of the tiny baby he gently rocked him back and forth.

 _"So, rockabye baby, rockabye_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
_Rockabye baby, don't you cry_  
_Somebody's got you_  
_Rockabye baby, rockabye_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
_Rockabye baby."_

The song seemed to be working, coupled with the slow gentle rocking. Bentley's eyes started to close a little, the little fighter tried to keep them open. Always fighting sleep he was. Sweet Pea carefully picked him up to rock him a little easier,a little more effectively this way. 

 _"Now she got a six-year-old_  
_Trying to keep him warm_  
_Trying to keep out the cold_  
_When he looks in her eyes_  
_He don't know he is safe_  
  
_When she says, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love._  
_I'm gonna give you all of my love._  
_Nobody matters like you."_

Pea's brown eyes staring down at that innocent little face as he continued to sing softly,the more time he spent with Bentley, the more he really felt the meaning of the words he was singing. So long as Sweet Pea had him in his care, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that nobody hurt that innocent little baby. He was going to do what he had to do for Bentley.

 _"Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life._  
_You're gonna grow and have a good life._  
_I'm gonna do what I've got to do."_

Sweet Pea sang softly as he gently rested his forehead against Bentley's. Sweet Pea had always secretly been a teddy bear but he never really showed that side of himself to anyone. 

 _"So, rockabye baby, rockabye_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
_Rockabye baby, don't you cry_  
_Somebody's got you_  
_Rockabye baby, rockabye_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
_Rockabye baby."_

Sweet Pea smiled down at the little bundle in his arms, the little sleeping figure. A hand gently brushing the little bit of hair back. 'Somebody's got you..Promise ya that much kiddo.' Sweet pea whispered as he carefully moved to lay Bentley in the bassinet. It wasn't until after he set him down that he realized he wasn't alone- Fangs was leaning against the door watching him. 

"Christ Fogarty, can you not sneak up on me?" Sweet Pea grumbled,keeping himself quiet.

"I didn't mean to Pea, i was gonna say something but you were just-" He gestured randomly. "In the moment." Fangs chuckled softly. 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes as he walked over to him.

"What's up?"

"I just came to check on you, i texted ya' but you didn't reply so.." Fangs shrugged.

Sweet Pea glanced around for his phone before picking up to see the missed texts. 

"Shit, sorry." he ran a hand over his face.

"It's okay, are you okay?" 

"I'm fuckin' exhausted man."

"I can see that. Have ya talked to FP yet? or even Jughead?" 

Sweet Pea shook his head slowly.

"No, i've barely left the trailer.."

"Okay, well, ya need to talk to one of them. Ya can't keep yourself stashed away in here.." 

"I know."

"I'll talk to FP tonight, mention that he should swing over tomorrow, so that he doesn't disturb the sleeping baby right now." 

Sweet Pea nodded a little, yawning as he stretched a little. 

"Okay." he mumbled. 

"Get some sleep Sweet Pea." Fangs patted his shoulder.

Sweet Pea nodded a little waiting until Fangs left to close and lock his door, he wandered over to his bed- shutting the light off before allowing himself to finally pass out.

 


End file.
